I Was a Mean Motherfucker In My Time (Vol. 2 Track 2)
ringing Mitch: Raymond? Ray: Hello? Mitch: Hey Ray, say this is Ardell again, I just ah- I forgot to leave a message last time when I spoke with you. Ray: This is who? Mitch: This is Ardell, I was asking for Tony before? Ray: Oh, yeah. Mitch: Do you ah.. you didn’t tell me where Tony was and I, I, y'know you didn't give me a phone number or anything.... Is there a phone number I can reach him at? Ray: Absolutely not, ummm......Excuse me, exactly what do you... Mitch: Well I used to... Ray: Why, why do you wanna...? Mitch: Well I was just in town here in the city and I knew Tony lived here and I ain't seen him in a long time and, he owes me a little money. Ray: Well.... Mitch: Does he still live with you Ray? Ray: Oh, hell no, he doesn't live here. Mitch: He doesn't live there anymore. Is he still a queer? Ray: Huh, hey listen you son of a bitch, heh heh heh. You, you, you, you're not very fuckin' smart if you thought Tony was a queer. Mitch: Well y'know that's OK with me, I don't mind if Tony's queer, I was just wondering... Ray: Hey look, hey look you asshole, forget it. Would you mind just, don't call this number again don't, suggest a thing like that again. Hey look, I was a mean motherfucker in my time and I still am. Mitch: Well I know you're- Ray: Don't, don't, don't ever suggest a thing like that ever again. Ever! Mitch: Well Ray- Ray: Tony, Tony was tougher than you'll ever be and I am too. Mitch: Well I don't mean to offend you- Ray: To-would you mind ? what is it you wanna do? Mitch: You must, you must be queer too then Ray- Ray: Hey you cocksucker! I tell you what you fuckin' piece 'a shit! How would you like me down the street!? I'll show you what a queer is! You cocksucker! Mitch: What should I do grab my ankles Ray? Ray: What, hey where you wanna meet me? Mitch: I'll meet you out front of O'Looney's. Ray: Heh he you cocksucker, you, hey you fuckin' piece 'a shit! Get yer ass out- Mitch: Alright... let's go right now. Ray: Hey, would you mind gettin', lost? Mitch: Well I just tried- Ray: I'm gonna kick the shit out of you if I ever see you, you fuckin' piece 'a shit! Mitch: How 'bout if we meet in fifteen minutes in front of O'Looney's? Ray: I ain't gonna meet you, you cocksucker! Get lost you motherfucker! Mitch: You're just a little man, I knew you were a little man. Ray: Hey! Don't call me a little man you fuckin' piece 'a shit! I tell you what, you're a piece 'a shit! Mitch: Well, yer a little man. Ray: You ain't nothin', you ain't nothin' you cocksucker. Mitch: No that's not true, yer nothin'. Ray: Yer nothin'! Mitch: That's fuckin' a lie, I'm tired of these lies.